Molding-furnished glass in which a resin molding is integrated with the edge portion of a glass base is widely used in automobile window glass. Metal/resin-molding-furnished glass in which a metal molding is fixed to a resin molding to enhance decorative properties is also in use. A method for manufacturing this metal/resin-molding-furnished glass is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-25837 (JP-A-2003-25837), for example.
A method for manufacturing a metal/resin-molding-furnished glass will be described hereinafter based on FIGS. 9 through 11 hereof.
In FIG. 9, a metal molding 102 is positioned in a lower die 101, and a glass base 103 is also placed on the lower die 101. An upper die 104 is then placed over the lower die 101. The metal molding 102 is pressed against protrusions 106, 106 on the lower die by evacuating a suction tube 105. A molten resin is then injected into a cavity 107.
In FIG. 10, the suction tube 105 is brought to atmospheric pressure when the molten resin 108 has solidified. The upper die 104 is then separated from the lower die 101.
The finished molding-furnished glass 110 is composed of the glass base 103, a resin molding 111 that is integrally formed on the glass base 103, and a metal molding 102 that is affixed to the resin molding 111, as shown in FIG. 11. Specifically, the resin molding 111 joins the metal molding 102 to the glass base 103.
However, this conventional technique has the following drawbacks.
Firstly, gaps form between the metal molding 102 and the protrusions 106, as shown in FIG. 9. When these gaps occur, the molten resin that flows in the gaps wraps around the face of the metal molding 102. This resin that hangs over the metal molding 102 detracts from the appearance of the metal molding 102. When the suction force of the suction tube 105 is increased in order to prevent the gaps from forming, drawbacks occur whereby the metal molding 102 changes shape, or stress fractures occur in the metal molding 102.
Secondly, there is a risk of abrasion marks occurring in the metal molding 102 during manufacturing, transport, or use. The molding-furnished glass 110 as a unit must be discarded when abrasion marks occur on the metal molding 102. This is because the integrated structure makes it impossible to replace only the metal molding 102. Abrasion marks easily occur due to carelessness during manufacturing, contact during use, or other causes. It is undesirable in terms of utilization of raw materials to also discard non-defective glass bases 103 and resin moldings 111.
There is therefore a need for a molding-furnished glass whereby it is possible to easily replace only the metal molding.